Valentine's Day
by Turn Back Now
Summary: I know, the title isn't very original. Depressing Deidara-centric Valentine's Day songfic. What more can I say? The song is Valentine's Day, by Linkin Park. Warnings: Character death, implied suicide, and a crap load of angst.


**Here's some sad, sappy Valentine's Day songfic for y'alls. I'm planning on posting a slightly happier Valentine's Day fic to make up for this. So… much… angst… I cried while writing this.**

**I just noticed that whenever I write a Naruto Angst fic, I always use DeiDei-kun. Hm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Valentine's Day, by Linkin Park, I don't own Naruto, now read story and review please.**

_**My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night**_

I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't believe it. No… Sasori no Danna couldn't be gone… He just… couldn't… But yet, here I was, kneeling over his dead body in shock. He'd been stabbed through the heart by his own creations. I'd been stabbed through the heart by him. He had called our love art. He had said that art was everlasting. He had said our love would be everlasting. He lied.

"N-No… No! NO!" I sobbed, embracing the puppet. That's all he is now. Just a puppet. Lifeless, dead, unmoving. I just held him and cried, cried for hours, until Zetsu found me and had some of the other members drag me away. I still couldn't accept that he was gone. I blacked out after Kisame picked me up. The last thing I saw was Itachi holding Sasori no Danna's body in his arms.

_**And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night**_

I sat up, finding myself in my own room. I looked around. Where was Sasori no Danna? Oh right. I felt my eyes well up with tears again. Rain tapped against the window, as if the sky felt some sort of sympathy for me.

How ironic, the one who always argued that art was forever was gone before the one who argued that it was only temporary. Why'd he have to leave? It hurt just to remember his face.

_**And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**_

Pein had known about Sasori no Danna and I, but I don't think he minded. In fact, he put on a funeral for him, just because of me.

I choked back another sob as they lowered him into the ground. How could any of this be possible? He'd promised he'd be here forever. He promised. I brushed by bangs out of my eyes. "Damn wind…" I muttered, cursing the awful weather. Couldn't it show a little more respect for my Danna? Of course, it's pointless arguing with something you can't control. Trust me.

_**So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone—**_

Why'd it have to be _now_, of all times? The day before Valentine's Day.__

_**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection, but not now)**_

That day, the day of 'love', the day to be with people who cared about you. The day of romance, flowers, chocolates, the works. It makes me sick now.

I spent that whole day sitting on Sasori's grave. I cried, I laughed, I talked to him, and I wished he was back. But of course, he wasn't there to comfort me while the tears fell. He wasn't there to laugh with me. He wasn't there to respond to my words. He just… wasn't there.

_**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)**_

I told everyone, even myself and the memory of Sasori no Danna, that I'd never love gain until he returned to me. Hopeless goal, I know, but it was him or nothing for me. Some might say that's bitter and cold, or stupid to even think something like that, but they've never lost someone like I lost him. I've become distant, unloving, and hated everyone who tried to get close to me, especially that idiot Tobi.

_**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection, but not now)**_

But I still smile every time I'm making my form of art, because maybe I'll have a chance to be with Sasori no Danna if I'm… careless… enough.

_**On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)**_

The stitches on the mouth on my chest came loose, and I grinned wider than I ever had. No more Valentine's Days alone. I'll be with Sasori no Danna forever now.

**That was sad. I cried so very much. Poor Deidara. I'm torturing him too much. Anyway, review please! :D Thanks!**


End file.
